sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayor Shelbourne
Mayor Shelbourne is the main antagonist of the 2009 film adaptation of the 1978 children's book Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Appearance Personality Mayor Shelbourne is originally a kind, healthy, and salubrious mayor, but later on in the film, he turns out to be a greedy, voracious, acquisitive, materialistic, and gluttonous mayor weighing the size of a hot air balloon. He is also shown to be cunning and manipulative towards Flint into keeping the people happy for the raining food. But it turns out that the food is getting bigger and starts destroying the town. Biography Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Mayor Shelbourne was originally very healthy, weighing probably not much over 100 lbs. After the "food weather" began (thanks to a certain machine created by Flint Lockwood, called Flint Lockwood's Diatomic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator, or FLDSMDFR for short), he became extremely gluttonous; eating three cheeseburgers in one bite, stuffing his mouth with bacon, and shoving an overmutated hot dog (with scoops of ice cream) down his throat are just a few examples of his ravenous behaviour. Later in the film, Shelbourne gained hundreds of pounds in less than a month and became a very obese mayor after greedily consuming large helpings of food, and he had to move about on a scooter. As the movie progresses on, the FLDSMDFR starts to become overload, so Flint tries to shut it down to prevent it from creating a giant food storm. Unfortunately, Shelbourne refuses to let him do so and destroys the communication device to the FLDSMDFR after mindlessly ordering a "Vegas' style all-you-can-eat buffet", causing the machine to become self-aware and start up the major food storm. When the town of Chewandswallow becomes showered by huge food, the Mayor (who is now responsible for causing the FLDSMDFR to be evil and creating the major food storm) puts the blame on Flint, causing the townspeople to turn against Flint, but police officer Earl arrives to the rescue, stating that the events wouldn't happen if the whole town (mostly the Mayor) hadn't pushed Flint into making so many food orders in the first place. The Mayor would then abandon the townspeople riding on a sandwich boat, leaving them to die, though they manage to survive by staying ahead of the food. At the very end, as Flint finally manages to destroy the FLDSMDFR and end the food storm for good, Shelbourne is seen clutching on the sinking remains of his boat in the middle of the ocean after eating it. During the ending credits, he is found and deflated of all his extra pounds and returned to his original weight before being arrested by Earl and presumably sent to prison for his greedy actions. However, taking advantage that Earl became distracted for a moment, he jumps into a hole, possibly escaping from imprisonment. Gallery Trivia * Shelbourne is not a character from the orignal storybook, much like the rest of the cast. * Shelbourne is voiced by Bruce Campbell who also did Rod Torque Redline from'' Cars 2''. Category:Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Characters